


Happy For You

by petunia846



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petunia846/pseuds/petunia846
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lincoln would be happy for you today." AltCharlie and AltLivia talk before her wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy For You

"Look at you, Dunham!" Charlie exclaimed, stepping into my dressing room without knocking. "Where do you strap a gun to that thing?"

I spun around for him at his twirling-finger command.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I smirked, crossing over to him to straighten his tie. "You clean up pretty well yourself."

"Hate the penguin suit," he tugged on the sleeves of his jacket, "but it does have a nice effect on the ladies."

"Hey now, just because Mona's out of town, don't be getting any ideas."

"Don't worry, there's only one girl I've got my eye on today," he murmured and pulled me into a hug. "You look great. Not at all like a marshmallow."

I laughed, grabbed one of his hands, and started to sway. We danced in little circles of silence for a few minutes. The next time he spoke his voice was serious and quiet, like it was coming from light years away.

"Lincoln would be happy for you today."

Emotions I'd tried to forget started squeezing my heart. "You think?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," he laughed, suddenly uncomfortable with the heavy mood. "He always wanted to marry you."

My breath caught in my throat. "Damn it, Charlie," I shoved him away, trying to use anger to keep the tears from forming.

"Aww, Livvy," he placed a hand on my arm. "You know I didn't mean it like that. Come on…come here." He pulled me in for a hug again and I clung to him tightly this time.

"I miss him," I whispered.

"Me too," he pressed his lips into my hair. "I mean it though, Kiddo. He'd be happy for you. For both of you. All I'm trying to say is don't go ruining your day by feeling guilty, okay? All he ever wanted was for you to be happy, and you are, right?"

He pushed me back so he could examine my face. "Yeah, Charlie, I'm happy." I nodded for him and tried to look like I meant it.

"Good," he brushed my hair back into place gently, "because somewhere out there Lincoln is thrilled that at least one version of himself is gonna get to sleep with you tonight. I promise."

I wanted to laugh, but all I could manage was a smile. "Thanks, Charlie."

"Anytime." He dug in his pocket for his medication, injected himself, and then offered me his arm. "You ready?"

I wrapped my arm around his. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Thank God," he grinned. "I finally get to give you away."


End file.
